The Absence
by Lliri
Summary: James, Albus, and Scorpius are all missing. Harry doesn't know who to trust and it's making him a little crazy. He's constantly watched, and the enemy always seems to be two steps ahead. As he gets closer to finding his sons, things get more and more dangerous. Can they all make it out OK? Rated for possible violence.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Harry Potter and the Mysterious Absence.

This conversation was overheard at approx. 1 week 17 hours, 32 minutes after the two Potter boys went missing.

"But-"

"We're working on it."

"It's been a week. No one lasts that long."

"Are you saying that we should call off the search?" There were two men. One was on one side of the desk, while the other sat on a modern metallic chair with a plush red cushion. The second speakers eyes flashed dangerously, but he kept his hands firmly clasped on his desk. This is evidently an office of some kind.

"Find them. I am a powerful man, and I can make your life hell if I choose to." The first speaker stood up from his chair, giving the red cushion a look of disgust. He started pacing the room, one, two, three steps in one direction, one, two three steps back. He came to a halt and started studying his carefully trimmed fingernails.

"I never knew you cared for them." The second speaker pressed, evaluating the other mans expression.

"Care for them?" he spat. "I don't care about _them _at all."

"Then why do you want me to find them so much?"

There was a brief silence, while our characters studied their fingernails and twiddled their thumbs. Our spy heard no talking during this time.

"My son is missing too."

A brief, shocked silence followed this statement. The second speaker looked up, his face older and more lined than our spy had ever seen him. His normally bright eyes were dull and red rimmed, indicating a lack of sleep. After a moment, the second speaker composed himself.

"We'll find them, Mr-"

"As much as I dislike this, we're in this together now. I suppose you'd better start calling me Draco."

"In that case, you can call me Harry."

They shook on it.

**AN: One: This is from the POV of a spy. If you all hate it, that can be changed.**

**Two: I already have the plot figured out and some of the fic written. Because it's already almost ready, I'll be updating every Sunday and Thursday unless some catastrophe happens where I don't have internet access**

**Three: The chapters will get longer. Much longer. Well, not like 6000 words longer. Think more like 1000-2000 words.**

**Four: I don't have a beta. Please excuse any awful grammar. I promise, I'll keep it to a minimum.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	2. Setting the Scene

Chapter 1: Setting the Scene

**This is the story of the day before James and Albus went missing, from an outsiders point of view.**

Welcome to the summer of 2018. It is the summer after Albus Severus Potters first year of Hogwarts and James Sirius Potters second year. Today, it is a beautiful, sunny 25 degrees, the sky is a lovely clear blue without a cloud in sight. In other words, it is perfect wedding conditions, or, more importantly, perfect Quiddich conditions.

The Burrow is full to bursting. Tents fill up the surrounding fields, and from high up in the sky they look almost like sheep dotting the countryside. Every type of person scurry's back and forth, preparing for tomorrows event. Notable among the younger generation include James and Albus Potter. Their high spirited antics keep their part Veela cousins amused, no mean feat.

Little do they know, tomorrows event is about to go sour. But for now, they play Quiddich.

"Rose passes to James, James to Victoire, nice bludger by Fred, unseating Hugo. Albus begins to dive, Roxanne follows. Albus pulls out of the dive just in time- Viktor would be proud, we hear he wants to take on James, Albus and Scorpius as his new chasers once they graduate Hogwarts. Roxanne didn't quite pull out of the dive in time, it's lucky she didn't inherit her fathers Quiddich talents or that would of been a lot worse. Victoire scores on little Lorcan. James in posession again- Victoire-Rose-James again- nice interception by Louis, now James has it again. Albus starts diving, followed by Roxanne and... He's got it! He's got the snitch!" Teddy roared exitedly.

James, Victoire, Rose, Fred, Lucy, and Lysander all tackle Albus in a giant heap of happy, carefree children. Off to the side, Harry watches with a grin on his face. In the weeks to come, this memory will help him through his darkest moments.

**This is the day that Albus and James go missing. It is told as a narrative from a third persons point of view.**

The next morning could of been aptly described as 'complete and utter anarchy.'

'Harry, for goodness sake! You're best man! Fix your hair!'

'Oh, no you don't- JAMES!'

'Stop snogging and get your dress robes on!'

'You got them WHAT?'

'I can't believe- You know what, I don't even want to know.'

'Hel-'

'Albus! No swearing!'

'You're eyes are beautiful today, Teddy.'

'Harry, find your sons! We need to go over the seating plan.'

CRASH! BANG! CLANG!

'FRED WEASLY!'

'It was me- Sorry!'

'You're as bad as you're mother.'

'You will NOT insult my future son in law!'

'Moooommm! Stop!'

'Have you seen Albus and James?'

'No, sorry. FRED!'

'No, why mate?'

'Sorry Harry.'

'Nope.'

'No.'

'Not since they went outside. Albus said something about needing to breathe, and James went with him.' a confused Roxanne answered a voice similar to her fathers automatic tone.

'Thanks!' Harry called, rushing out the door to find his wayward sons.

But the garden was empty, save for a giggling Victoire and Harrys godson, who gave him an apologetic look.

'Have either of you seen Albus and James?' Harry asked.

'They went that way.' Victoire answered, gesturing wildly over towards the Quiddich pitch. As Ron had dubbed it. Then she went back to snogging Teddy.

With a sigh, Harry started walking towards the Quiddich pitch. These sons of his were going to be the death of him.

When James was first born, Harry had been working overtime. He had been promoted barely a week before, and between a meeting with the Bulgarian minister for Magic, and a mountain of paperwork, he had no time. So when he received a letter telling him to head to because Ginny was giving birth, he only made it in time to see a shock of dark hair pop out. Now Harry had always prided himself on his ability to deal with blood and associated effects. But his ability to watch his wife's pain? Non-existent. He had left the room to owl Mrs. Weasly for help.

Albus's birth had been downright terrifying. Two months before he was supposed to be born, the little bugger popped out. They had to feed him 7 potions a day for the first month while his growth caught up.

Lily's birth had been so much easier. Everything went according to plan, and Harry had never been so relieved, except perhaps when he disposed of Voldemort once and for all. Harry's sons were going to be the death of him.

If he ever found them.

Because the Quiddich Pitch was empty.

The Garden? Empty.

The tent the boys were staying in? Empty.

The tree that they climbed sometimes? (Harry wasn't supposed to know about this.) Empty.

Back inside the Burrow? There was no sign of them there either.

"I can't find them!" he called franticly.

"They'll have to find themselves, we leave in two minutes!" came Ginny's irate reply.

If they were almost anyone else's children, Harry would of figured that they were just hiding. Not that that wasn't a possibility, but Harry was what most people would call 'high profile,' and he did have an enemy or two. Or a thousand. And Harry couldn't help but worry for his son's.

No. Ginny was right. They would have to find themselves. Harry had to fix his hair.

XXX

Aprox. 4 minutes later.

Hermione went down the rows of people, checking off names as she went.

"Fred, Percy, Roxanne, Teddy… Stop it, you two! Arthur, Harry, Hugo…" as she marked down each name, that person would rush to their allocated broomstick or flying motorbike.

"We're just missing James and Albus." She said. Ginny groaned.

"Didn't you find them, Harry?"

"No. You told me not to."

"I meant- Never mind. Let's both go find them." She turned towards Hermione. "Go ahead without us. We'll catch up."

The subjects walked away quite quickly, discussing the problem at hand.

"I can see James doing something like this, but not Albus." Harry said to Ginny.

"Agreed. Let's split up. You take the Quiddich Pitch, forest, and fields. I'll do the garden and house. If you find them, send me a patronus message." The harried parents split up.

**At this point, our spy decides to follow Harry Potter as he looks for his sons.**

"Albus! James!" Harry called. "It's time to leave!"

Hagrid and Madame Maxime were supposed to be married today. Harry was supposed to be best man, and he was going to miss the wedding at this rate. Harry ducked under a low hanging branch and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! COME HERE NOW!"

There was no answer.

Our spy had always seen a lot of both James and Sirius in James Sirius Potter, a lot of Harry in the youngest son, and a lot of Lily in Lily Luna. Our spy feels happy about that.

Harry was looking around the Quiddich Pitch now. Albus liked flying to clear his head, so this seemed like a logical place to look. Not that he was feeling very logical at the moment.

He surveyed the air, then the ground. A peculiar set of scratches in the dirt captured his attention. Much of it was illegible, but Harry carefully read what he could.

'Hel' was legible, with a line to the lower right of the L; that was followed the capital letters 'AS." Near that, Harry found knee and hand prints, followed by a small pool of blood. Shock and horror registered on his face.

Harry swore and conjured a patronus.

"Come to the Quiddich Pitch quick." He said to it. The stag sauntered off.

**Next update Sunday.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Re-Arranging Prioritys

**Chapter 3: Rearranging priority's**

Needless to say, Harry and Ginny missed the wedding. They searched the surrounding towns, but there was no signs of their sons.

**The Chosen Ones Son's Missing**

Yesterday at 10:35 AM, Albus Severus Potter and James Sirius Potter, sons to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (nee Weasely) were reported missing.

Reportedly, Harry and Ginny Potter told the others they were staying with to go ahead to the Wedding of their mutual friends, Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Maxime, while they searched for their sons.

They searched the surrounding grounds until Harry Potter found segments of a message scratched into the ground near a small pool of blood in the Quiddich Pitch. They searched the surrounding towns, without success.

Hermoine Weasly, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and close friend to Harry Potter, asks the public to respect the family's privacy during this difficult time. She also asks anyone with information to come forward.

The Potters are offering a 1000 Galleon reward for information leading to the safe return of their sons.

The Potters also have one daughter, 11 year old Lily Luna Potter. She will be heading to Hogwarts on September 1st. When pressed, her parents said that they wanted to keep 'Some degree of normalcy' in her life.

Needless to say, we wish the Potters the best of luck on their search and we urge anyone with information to come forward.

For more information on the Potter family, see pages 13-18. For pictures of the Potter boys, see page 23. For a complete description of the place the boys allegedly disappeared from, see pages 25-26.

XXX

The first week had been, as Ron dubbed it, 'Bloody awful.' After three days, the crime scene had been investigated thoroughly, everyone present at the Burrow that day interrogated, a reward offered, and all that was left to do was wait. The trail of clues had ran out. Any hope of someone demanding a ransom faded, then failed in those three days.

**Our spy had a helper place several small recording devices that Muggles call 'camera's' throughout the Head Auror office. This is a live feed.**

"Next!" Harry called, sounding stressed yet bored. He had been talking to visitor after visitor claiming to know where his sons were. They were, of course, only looking for the reward. It had been going on for hours now.

A large, burly man with legs so hairy it looked like he was wearing knee-socks walked in. He was wearing a distasteful outfit of a muggle suit top with shorts. He also walked with a distinct strut. Harry had trouble taking him seriously.

"Hello, Saviour, Sir. It's good to meet you, Saviour, Chosen one, Sir. Sir-"

"Mr. Potter is fine." Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter sir." Harry sighed.

"So, you say you saw James and Albus?"

"He looked just like you-Or near enough, Mr Potter Sir. I was visiting my Mum, she works in Knockturn alley, Mr. Potter Sir, in a store called 'Titles most obscure...'"

As the man prattled on and on about his mother and Knockturn alley, Harry Potter made some notes on a pad of paper emblazoned with a smiley face. He adjusted the photo's on his desk, rummaged through a folder, and glanced at his watch several times.

"And then, Mr. Potter, Sir, the taller one went and put his wand on my neck right there and said that I had to listen to what the short one had to say, or he'd kill me! So I turn to listen to the younger one, and he's all 'Join the new Death Eaters, blah blah blah ext, and I'm all 'nuh huh girlfriend! Those Phoenix blokes beat you last time, and they'll do it again!' and then the taller one's all 'Any last words?' and then I apparate away, right to the ministry."

"Nice try." Harry sighed again. The second his sons went missing, all the nutcases came out of the woodworks.

**Thursday**

**Live feed from the Head Aurors Office**

"Next!" Harry called. A short, squat goblin with a long nose and lopsided ears walked in.

"Griphook." he said cooly.

"I was sent to confirm you're withdrawal. We always check when someone withdraws more than 500 galleons."

"I haven't taken any out in the past week." Harry replied. "Go ask Ginny."

"It wasn't you. It was you're son, James." Harry's head snapped up.

"It was James, you say? Not Albus? Was Albus there?"

"It was the eldest. The younger was not here." the goblin walked several steps closer to Harry's desk. He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "They say that the youngest is recruiting an army. The three of them travel about. They say that they can do magic we've never even seen before." the goblin whispered.

"Not you to!" Harry groaned. He threw his hands up in the air. "Just-Go. Please."

"I need to confirm the withdrawal!"

Harry banged his head on the desk. "Why does everything happen to me?" he moaned.

**Friday**

Friday was the day that Draco Malfoy came. As you may recall, that meeting was very brief, and we won't go into details here.

**Ex-Death Eaters son also Missing**

For readers living under a rock somewhere, James and Albus Potter went missing a little under a week ago. Now, in a bizarre twist, Scorpius Malfoy, son to Ex-Death eater Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, has been reported missing too.

Interviews with the missing's friends paint a heartwarming tale of redemption. Draco Malfoy was known almost instant enemy's with Harry Potter and his friends during his school years, according to their friends.

Then, after Scorpius and Albus were sorted into Gryffindor a two September's ago, they immediately struck up a friendship. Also close to the pair are Fred Weasly and James Potter. They bonded through Quiddich, Defence against the Dark Arts, and a mutual love of exploding snap. No doubt Fred Weasley is devastated about his missing friends.

The Malfoys refuse to release any details of where or when his son disappeared to the Prophet. He is, however, offering an additional 1000 galleons for information leading to the return of his son.

For our speculation on where the Potter boys and Scorpius are, turn to page 5. For an interview with Viktor Krum about Scorpius, James, Albus and Fred's Quiddich ability's, turn to page 16. For information on the search for the boys, see page 17-22.

**Next update Thursday.**

**Review's are my bread and butter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Balancing on a Glass Wall

**Chapter 4: Balancing on a Glass Sheet**

Draco Malfoy was a dangerous person, and he knew it.

Would it of been better to have just gone insane? He didn't know. Because Draco Malfoys world was all sharp edges. His pain wasn't the muddled, muted pain that some people suffer from. It was sharp, like a cudgel being driven into his head.

**One of our spy's has placed several small cameras around the Malfoy family's home to record their movements. This is a live feed.**

"Hurry up!" Astoria's words were always sharp in the nine days since Scorpius went missing. Draco didn't answer back. To answer back would only irritate her more. Instead he just appeared at her side when she called.

"Finally! Come on, we need to go." She huffed, striding out the door. Draco kept pace easily.

"Remind me," he asked irritably, "Why we need to go to this meeting?"

Astoria rounded on him. "I want only the best for my son. The best education included."

"But McGonagall hates me." Draco muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Lay off, Astoria."

"I won't lay off! You're treating this like our son is already dead!"

"Maybe he is! You're blinding yourself from that possibility!"

"You're wrong Draco." she said coldly.

"You're delusional."

"Listen to my words very, very carefully. Our. Son. Is. Not. Dead."

"Your doing nothing but set yourself up for disappointment. You used to be so sensible. What happened?"

"My husband was a former Death Eater who tortured people. You tortured people, Draco. People like you are the ones who make children go missing. My son has my good for nothing husbands blood running through his veins, and it makes me SICK!"

"You did just as bad." Draco said sulkily.

"No. I didn't."

"Dark Arts class. You were like some sort of monster. The joy on your face when you tortured the Lovegood oddity was just sick. You're a monster."

"We're done this conversation."

Draco stalked off.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Astoria yelled.

It was going to be a long day.

** Now our head spy turns his attention to another screen. Percy Weasley walks along a lane leading to the Burrow.**

Percy whistled as he walked along the lane. It was a lovely, sunny yet breezy day, and one couldn't help but smile at the fresh, wheat smell, the hot sun beating down on your shoulders. But today, Percy's business was strictly for work. He had to talk to Hermione about some new house-elf regulations that they were trying to pass. Coming from a respectable pure-blood family, Percy had never understood the challenges that Hermione had faced, trying to make a name for herself. Nevertheless, he admired her for her good heart and relentless drive.

Percy walked by a cluster of wildflowers and stopped to pick several up for his wife. She liked yellow. The house was always filled to bursting with yellow flowers, of both the muggle and magical variety. He delicately sniffed one, examining it critically, and then, deciding that it didn't come up to snuff, tossed it aside. He repeated this ritual with several more flowers until he found one that he liked. He finally reached the front door and knocked loudly.

A harried looking Hermione came to the door.

"Percy… Good you're here. Come on in." she said, looking tired and a bit overwhelmed.

"Hello, Hermione." Percy said pompously, shaking her hand. Hermione almost managed to crack a smile at this. He followed her through the foyer into the kitchen, and took a seat by the table.

"How's Rose and Hugo holding up?"

"Good, good. Hugo was sorted into Gryffindor… Not that we doubted he would be." Hermione was making tea now, bustling around the small kitchen.

"That's good." Percy said. There was a slightly awkward silence. When you got Percy talking, he could talk for hours. But he was hopeless at small talk.

"So, about getting that house elf into the department of magical co-operation…"

XXX

A very productive hour later

"Excellent, excellent. Well, I have to go now; I've got a meeting with the American Minister for Magic in… 10 minutes." Percy told Hermione, having worked out the finer details of getting more house elf representation in the ministry. He was just about to turn on the spot to apparate, when he remembered that he had left the flowers in the Burrow. He started to stride back when a slight rustling noise startled him. He turn abruptly with his wand out and came face to face with someone he had believed to be missing.

"Scorpius?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

The missing boy.

The missing boy Percy had just found.

The missing boy Percy had just found wandering around his brothers and sister in laws property.

If Ron and Hermione were the ones who had taken the boy, Percy couldn't bring him back. He didn't think that either of them would of done something like that, no matter how much they hated Draco Malfoy.

Percy crouched down to the boys level.

"Scorpius? I need you to come with me, OK? My names Percy."

Scorpius nodded again. So far, he hadn't made a peep of noise.

"OK. Just take my arm."

As soon as he felt the slight pressure against his arm, Percy turned on the spot.

_Ministry of Magic, _he thought.

**Reviews make me happy.**

** Thanks to Coollikedat, a guest reviewer who's reviewed a couple times now, HarryPadfootLupin, thanks for your encouragement, And thanks Harry-Potter-Magic for pointing out a spelling error. (I fixed it.****)**

** Did anyone else here about a new screenplay JKR is writing? Apparently its set 70 years before Harry Potter, and is about the magical world in general. I'm so excited! Here's to hoping it's true.**


	5. Haste to the Ministry

Chapter 5: Haste to the Ministry

"Stay close to me." Percy told Scorpius. He gave several people terse smiles and hurried his young charge towards the lift.

"Level 2: Auror Office and Wizengamot administration services." a cool female voice said.

"We get off here." Percy said, stepping nimbly off the lift. Scorpius followed a few steps behind.

A long line of people waited outside Harry's office. Ignoring them all, Percy opened the door and strode in. Harry looked up from his notes.

"Is this important, Percy?" he asked. In answer, Percy stepped aside to show Scorpius.

"Where was he?" Harry asked, getting up. "Are you, OK, Scorpius? Percy, how did you find him?"

"He was just wandering around, lost." Percy answered stiffly.

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

"You're hiding something, Percy." Harry accused, glancing up.

"It's of little importance."

"Albus and James are still missing! It's important! What if they show up there too? I'll need to get someone to watch it."

"I can't tell you. Sorry, Harry."

"Please."

"I can't."

"I'll lodge a complaint."

"I can't. I won't."

Harry thought for a moment. He sighed a little.

"Percy, Scorpius, why don't you two take a seat?"

They did just that.

"Scorpius. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. Dad woke me up, and then… It's kind of like I woke up again, but that doesn't make sense." Scorpius rubbed his head.

"You don't remember anything?" Harry asked.

"No."

"OK. That complicates things… Teddy!" Harry called. Teddy was a trainee Auror now, and Harry was mentoring him. A few seconds later, Teddy showed up.

"Teddy, I need you to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy telling them that their son is back. Then, I need you to bring us all tea. The new blend." He said, with a faint emphasis on the word 'new.'

"I'm on it!" Teddy stumbled out of the office.

"Percy, you have to tell me the truth. If you don't you could be put in Azkaban for getting in the way of an investigation."

"I can't tell you." Percy repeated.

Harry sighed. "Scorpius, when was the last time you saw James and Albus?"

"Two days ago, when we were playing Quiddich. Wait, make that two days before Dad woke me up and I woke up again? So you say I've been missing?"

"Yes. For a little over a week."

"Why can't I remember what happened?" the pale boy demanded.

"It's possible your memory has been erased." Percy said.

"And why are you asking about James and Albus?"

"Their missing too." Harry said. No going easy on him. No getting him prepared for the idea. Just like that.

Scorpius slumped down further in his seat. "What about Fred?" he asked.

"He's safe." Harry reassured him.

"OK, this is really freaky. Where are they?"

"We don't know." Harry groaned. Why didn't the kid understand?

"I'm sorry, but this is just a little bit scary!" Scorpius said, his voice rising defensively.

"It's OK." Harry soothed. Just then, Teddy walked in with the tea.

"Drink up." Harry said. They sipped their tea. "So, Percy. Where did you find Scorpius?"

"Near the Burrow." Harry gasped. He had got Teddy to add Veritaserum to their tea, but he wasn't expecting that answer.

"What were you doing there?" Teddy asked, sensing that Harry needed a moment to recover his thoughts.

"I was going to discuss getting a house-elf representative into the ministry with Hermione. We had made a fool-proof plan, and I had left. I had forgotten a flower I picked for my wife in the Burrow, so I went back to get it. Scorpius was on the dirt road leading up to the Burrow." Percy answered. He looked horrified.

"Was there anyone else around, apart from you and Hermione and Scorpius?" Harry asked, his head back in the game. "Teddy, write this down." He added.

"No."

"Why did you refuse to tell me about where you found Scorpius?"

"I didn't want to incriminate Ron or Hermione."

Harry turned his attention to Scorpius.

"Since the time your dad woke you up, do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Harry repeated hollowly.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Tell you what, I'll make the next one at least 1500 words.**

** Reviews are better than caramel popcorn without braces.**

** Next update is Wednesday.**


End file.
